My Life With Countries
by FanGirl Warning
Summary: Sailor Kern is an OC. not a country. ENJOY! rated T for language


~Flashback~

"Mommy? Daddy?" An eight year old version of me called out, looking around.

"Run! Go away! Don't come near here!" a voice that sounded like Mommy's yelled from her room.

I had heard things being broken, thrown, and smashed. It was really loud and it was 3:00 am so I was worried.

"Mommy?" I asked, bringing my head into the doorway. I was greeted with the angered face of my Daddy and a beer bottle thrown at me. I held my face in pain, feeling warm liquid run through my small fingers. "D-Daddy! My f-face is bleeding!" I yelled out.

"Well if someone throws something at your face, YOUR GOING TO BLEED YOU STUPID GIRL!" my Daddy yelled.

I felt tears form as Mommy hit Daddy with a picture of all of us. We took that picture in England by the Big Ben...we all looked so happy.

"Call 911, Sailor! Go! Hurry up!" Mommy ordered. I nodded, still holding my cut up and bleeding face and ran downstairs.

I picked up the phone and quickly dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"Daddy's hurting Mommy and she told me to call you." I said, trying to stay calm. The taist of iron is getting into my mouth and is enough to make me sick.

"Honey, answer a question for me. How old are you?"

"I'm eight."

"Honey, can you tell me why you sound stiff?"

"B-Blood...it's getting in my mouth...I-I don't feel good..." I replied, about to cry even more.

"Where do you live, hon?"

"3108 se Bard St."

"We'll be right there, but I want you to be outside waiting. OK, honey?"

I nodded, then remembered they can't see me. "OK, I will." I replied, hanging up.

I grabbed a robe and a wet rag and ran outside, wincing at every sound of banging, smashing, and crashing. I sat in a yard chair, holding the rag to my raw face. As an eight year old girl, this was scary for me...and I loved my Mommy and Daddy dearly...but I didn't think they loved me anymore.

After about maybe ten minutes, I heard sirens wailing in the distance. I stood up and put the rag down, so they could see me.

Two police cars came up along with an ambulance. The medics came out of the ambulance and picked me up, putting medications on my face and making sure I was OK. They wrapped a blanket around me as two cops pulled yelling, angry parents from my house.

"Miss? What's your name?" a police woman asked me.

"Sailor Vice." I said, shaking under the blanket from fear.

"Well, Sailor. We have to send your parents away for a long time. You have to come with us, OK?" she said. Even as a child I knew my parents were being arrested, I was being sent to another family, and the smile she was giving...was fake.

"OK, ma'am." I said anyways.

I was taken to a hospital and they told me it was nothing serious, but I will have a couple scars. I had to go to therapy the next day, to talk about my parents. I didn't speak. I listened to her. I nodded or shook my head at yes or no questions...which is what it came down to.

They sent me to live with the Kern family. I used to be an only child. Now I have a big brother and big sister. Their names are Xavier and Paxton. Paxton is a girl...not a boy.

My foster parents names are Ted and Wendy. They said to call them "mom" and "dad"...never gonna happen. I had a Mommy and Daddy...I don't need new ones. So I call them by their names.

This is my new life.

~Present~ Ten years have passed. I am now 18. I am quiet, smart, athletic, and the tallest girl in my class. Nothing happened much since I met the Kerns except...

"Sailor! Alfred and Arthur are here!" Wendy called. Oh yeah, I'm chillin' out with the countries.

It all started when I was 12 and in Middle School. The Kerns took me on a trip to D.C. and I took a walk around the White house. I heard shouting in a room and, being 12 and curious, I peeked inside.

"Everyone shut up!" a tall blonde yelled, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. I winced.

"Germany?" two people, who seemed in the middle on fighting, said in unison.

The tall blonde with piercing blue eyes lectured the room about the "meeting" I guess this was. Someone raised their hand and the blonde pointed at him. "Germany recognizes his friend, Italy."

I saw it was a brunette with auburn eyes and a yellowish suit. I he held out his hand and declared this statement..."PASTA~!"

I heard talking in the hallway and needed to hide. I though 'I'm here...might as well hide inside this meeting thing'. So I slipped inside and someone saw me.

"Dude, it's a chick!" some guy with glasses said, making everyone go silent.

"Um...am I interrupting something?" I said timidly.

"Veh~ she's-a so pretty! Let's-a keep her! Please Germany?" the brunette asked the blonde yeller.

"Nein. She is human. Ve cannot keep her, Italy." he said.

"Um, who are you guys? Why are you saying stuff like 'Germany' and 'Italy' for names?" I asked.

"We represent the countries of the world. For example, I am Arthur. I represent England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and UK." said one with rather huge eyebrows and unrealistically green eyes.

"Well. I'm Sailor. I have two last names so you can pick. One name is Sailor Vice. The other is Sailor Kern." I said, simply. "I guess I represent my school in the Writing competitions." I shrugged.

"Veh~ now I-a really want to keep her, Germany! She sounds so-a smart! Like-a you!" the apparent Italian said to the German. He then turned to me. "I'm Feliciano Vargas! I represent Northern Italia." he had a huge smile.

"Guten Morgan. I am Ludwig Beildshmit. I represent Germany." the german said.

"Kiku Honda. I am very preased to meet you Sairor. I represent Japan." said the man with short, straight black hair and brown eyes.

"Privyet. I am Ivan Braginski. Nice to meet you, da. I represent Russia and my 'other side' is Soviet Union. You can meet him soon enough." said a russian. He seemed nice.

"Bonjour, mon ami. I am Francis Bonnefois. I represent the country of love~...otherwise known as France." said a Frenchman. Mental note: stay away from Francis if it is in my power.

"Ni hao, aru. I am Yao Wang, aru. I represent China, aru." said a chinese man with a panda on his back.

"Dude, I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm totally America, bro!" said the one who ratted me out.

"H-Hi..." I heard a voice to my right say. I turned to face a blonde with glasses who looked like Alfred except he was holding a polar bear.

"Hello. What's your name?" I asked. People around me looked at me as if I were insane.

"O-Oh. My name is Matthew W-Williams. I'm the representative o-of Canada." he said with a small smile. "N-Nice to meet you Sailor Vice."

I felt my eyes widen a bit. No one really calls me by my original name...well, no one who knows my new last name. "Y-Yeah. Totally." I said, smiling at him.

"So, why are you here?" Arthur asked impatiently.

I shrugged. "Needed to hide. Also, I heard shouting and you guys were kinda annoying me." I said, a devious smile playing on my lips.

"A-Annoying?!" the Brit gasped. "I'll have you know I am a true gentleman! I've never been called annoying in my life!" he said, pounding a closed fist on his chest.

"Then this is really eye opening for you, right?" I mocked his accent perfectly. "I mean, blimey! Your more annoying than One Direction!" I then realised 1D was formed in England. I went back to me American accent. "Sorry, Arthur..." I apologized.

I heard loud, obnoxious laughter and turned to see it was Alfred who was laughing. "Dude, your cool! Wanna be our bud?" he asked.

"Veh~ I agree with America!" Feliciano mused, holding a hand in the air.

Suddenly, the room was filling up with 'me too' and 'she's in'. I smiled to myself. I didn't really have friends...and now I have them in every country of the world? How cool am I?!

**Tell me what you think! I really am working hard on it and have a pretty good idea for it...so...tell me if it's good!**


End file.
